Closed for the Summer
by JesseLou
Summary: Arguments can last a long time. One particular argument leaves four 6th year students abandoned at Hogwarts School for the whole summer, or at least until someone can rescue them. What'll happen in the few weeks the students are there? Who knows! DM/OC
1. Consequences

"I can't believe you did that," Nick said, a hint of anger in his voice as he began pacing around, "I cannot believe that you

"Stop that, Malfoy," a rather angry feminine voice muttered as she was flicked with a small paper ball for the 10th time in the short amount of time she had been sat in the Library. Another paper ball was flicked at the girl's brown, curly hair, causing her to turn around and use her chocolate brown eyes to glare at the blond haired male sitting at a table behind her, "Stop it,"

"Make me," Draco Malfoy smirked at Jessica Matthews, the girl he was being rather annoying to. He didn't know why, but he annoyed her more than he annoyed Harry Potter, Ron Weasley an Hermione Granger. Angel sighed before she went back to the book about Healing Potions she was reading for her Potions Summer Homework, "You do realize that that doesn't have to be in until September, right?" he asked, looking over her shoulder

"You do realize you are close enough for me to punch, right?" Jessica stated sarcastically, not questioning Draco, "Because I can easily lift my elbow up and you'd have the wind taken out of you,"

"I'd prefer to annoy you, actually," Draco said as he sat down, "It's much more fun than having the... wind taken out of me... how can you mudbloods do that anyways?" the look on Jessica's face darkened as she turned around to face Draco, a glare on her face that scared him

"Never call me that fowl name again," she muttered darkly before she stood up and snapped the book shut so close to Draco's face, she nearly hit his nose. Draco did an imitation of Angel before he stood up and kicked the chair under the table and followed Jessica out of the Library, "Stop following me," Draco put his hands in his trouser pockets as he continued to follow Jessica, "Stop following me," she repeated, turning to look at Draco, who looked as innocent as he could

Draco looked up, "Oh, you're talking to me?" Jessica rolled her eyes slightly, "What's with the eye rolling, Gryffindor? Got something in that pretty little eye of yours?"

"Haven't you got something better to do than annoy me?" Jessica asked, turning to face Draco, "Something like getting your stuff down to the train before it leaves?" Draco chuckled, "What's so funny?" she asked, crossing her arms over her Grey off-the-shoulder, long sleeved shirt

"The fact that your criticizing me to do something you haven't even done yourself," Jessica sighed as she watched Draco put on a cocky smile

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, I'm on my way to the common room to get my stuff, whilst you're going in the total opposite direction of your common room," Draco let out an amused sigh, "Just leave me alone, Malfoy,"

"Oh, my _pleasure_, Matthews," Draco said, almost mocking Jessica, before he turned and headed for the Slytherin Common Room that was based in the Dungeons

--

"That annoying Pea-brained ferret," Jessica muttered as she walked in the very empty Gryffindor Common Room. She looked around slowly, a worried look on her face, before she rushed upstairs to the Girls Dorms and looked around, hoping that she wasn't the only one still behind in the Common Room. She was thankful when she saw her roommate, and very good friend, Jenisis (pronounced Jen-is-ess) Greenland, lying face-first into her pillows on her bed, "Jenny, what's wrong?" The puffy green eyes slowly looked up at Jessica

"We're stuck here," she cried, before she buried her black head back into the soft pillows that mysteriously smelt of vanilla, "The Train has left. Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have come back for my mPod,"

"Whoa, what do you mean by '_the Train has left_'?" Jessica asked, quite scared as she sat beside Jenisis

"I mean that the train has actually gone, left the station!" Jenisis said loudly, hysterics in her voice, "No-one's here apart from you, me and the House-elves. The teachers have gone. The Floo Network's been shut down like always, Hagrid's somewhere else. We can't Floo somewhere else from Hogsmeade because there isn't anywhere to Floo from! We're stuck until someone comes back,"

--

Draco walked into a surprisingly empty Common Room, but he didn't think anything of it. He knew how lazy his fellow Slytherins were, and suspected they were rushing around in their dorms. However, when he walked inside his own dorm, his suspicions grew again as he saw his best friend, Blaise Zabini, pacing around the floor like a mad man, "Dude, calm down,"

"No, I won't calm down," Blaise said as he continued to pace around. Draco sighed and grabbed his roommate by the shoulders, "Will you let go? I'm meant to be pacing around nervously like a mad man, and I can't whilst your holding onto my shoulders,"

"What's got you so worried anyways?" Draco asked, refusing to let go of Blaise's shoulders, "Greenland turned you down again?" he joked, knowing how much Blaise liked Jenisis Greenland

"Ha ha," Blaise laughed dryly, "No. We're stuck here for the whole summer because the Train has gone," It was Draco's turn to look nervous when he heard what Blaise had to say


	2. Plans

"I can't believe you did that," Nick said, a hint of anger in his voice as he began pacing around, "I cannot believe that you

"How...?" Draco began questionably as he bean pacing around the room, almost wearing out the rug that had the Slytherin insignia on it, "Why did you not find me to tell me that we were going to miss the train when we were going to miss the train?!"

"I couldn't find you! There are many places you could have been!" Blaise said loudly, defending himself, "And besides, I was kinda busy trying to pack," Draco sighed, "Now can I have an apology?" Draco muttered something, "Forgiven,"

"You didn't even know what I said!" Draco accused, but Blaise merely smirked, making him roll his eyes, "Let's just... try and send an owl to someone... tell them we're stuck here,"

"Tried that... the owlery was blocked off," Blaise and Draco sighed before they collapsed on the sofa, "Too bad we're the only ones here,"

"No... Matthews is here too..." Blaise looked at Draco, "I was annoying her in the library,"

"Great, two guys and one girl... what fun we'd have," Blaise muttered, making Draco smile slightly, "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Because if she doesn't have any friends here then she'd _have to_ hang around us if she wants to keep sane," Blaise nodded, knowing how much Draco liked Jessica. It seemed like Draco didn't care that she was a Muggle born or a Gryffindor, or that he bullies her all the time. There was something about Jessica that Draco really liked, and Blaise didn't want to know what it was

--

"I want to go down to the lake," Jessica sighed as Jenisis whined about wanting to go to the lake for the 100th time in the past hour, "I want to go down to the lake. I want to go down to the lake,"

"You know you could have changed into your bikini and gone down there by now," Jessica said, an annoyed tone in her voice, "But no, you decide to moan about it,"

"Come with me," Jenisis begged as she rolled over on to her stomach as she laid on her gold and scarlet bed, "And don't moan about not having a bikini, you can borrow one of mine,"

"But It'd be cold,"

"Use a Warming charm," Jessica looked down in slight embarrassment, as she had forgotten about that charm, "See, I can be smart sometimes,"

"Smart and annoying," Jessica muttered before she rolled off the bed and landed on the soft, white rug with a loud thump, "Alright, but I want the green one..." Jenisis grinned before she opened her trunk and began finding the bikinis

--

"I'm going for a walk around the lake," Draco said as he stood up after being in silence for 30 minutes, "You wanna come?"

"Sure... might as well take a dunk while I'm there," Blaise said as he stood up off the couch and went to the dorm to change into his swimming Trunks. Draco was sat on the couch looking into the fire for 5 minutes before he slowly stood up before he went to go and change


End file.
